A print dusting installation in printing presses for dusting printed sheets with powder is known from German Patent DE 18 20 842 U1. This installation has a funnel tube for the powder, which terminates on a metering roller. The metering roller has metering chambers constituted by grooves extending in the longitudinal direction. An amount of powder is specifically transported out of the funnel via these metering chambers and conducted into an air conduit. There, the powder in the metering chambers is delivered.
In connection with these metering chambers it is considered to be disadvantageous that the powder is held in the metering chambers by means of an interlock, so that the powder must be actively removed from the metering chambers. Since the metering chambers extend transversely with respect to the conveying direction, there is the danger that the powder is compressed in these metering chambers and cakes there.
A roller is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,063, which is provided with cells on its surface. Although it is possible to transport bulk material in a simple manner by means of this cell conveyor, when transporting powder the problem arises that the cells slowly become clogged, so that the transported volume is reduced over time. Thus, with such cell conveyors there is no assurance of a constant volume transport over an extended period of time.